The Boy Who Howled
by fairystail
Summary: An AU story where Harry is a werewolf with control over his wolf. A werewolf overpowered Harry Potter summary sucks but hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi new story of a werewolf over powered Harry potter. I hope you enjoy :D

even though he is overpowered harry will have trouble with charms requiring finnesse eg Alohamora would probably break a lock instead of unlocking it

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry was annoyed. He thought that when the Dursleys kicked him out three years ago after his eighth birthday party that he would be free. He learned to look after himself. He learned about magic. He learnt a lot of stuff including that you should never ever ever annoy a werewolf. but what was annoying him now was the fact that after all of this he was expected to go to school.

He had spent the last three years in the forest looking after himself after the Dursleys kicked him out he just couldn't bring himself to trust people again. After the werewolf attacked him he was even more suited to a life in the forest. there is no predator better than a werewolf, especially one like harry.

Harry sighed again as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron mumbling about unfair laws and stuck up old wizards. After getting over the stench that assaulted his keen senses harry walked over to the barman "how do I get into Diagon Alley?" Harry asked grumpily.

the barman Tom looked over at Harry and kindly asked "where are your parents?"

"Dead" Harry told him as if talking about the weather "now how do i get into Diagon Alley."

Harry smirked as Tom wordlessly walked harry out to the back and tapped a few bricks opening the way to Diagon Alley.

To say harry was surprised would be a lie, with a yawn he walked into Diagon Alley and made his way to the bank. While walking to Gringotts Harry made sure to look around for places of note and also took the time to pickpocket several passing by witches and wizards.

in Gringotts Harry walked straight over to a goblin and said "i need to get money from my vault."  
The goblin carefully looked at Harry "and what vault would that be mr?"

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"And do you have your key Mr Potter?"

"No i don't." The goblin sighed and mumbled something about work and more work.

"Come this way Mr Potter and we will do a blood test."

harry was lead to a private room where the goblin took a drop of Harry's blood and put on a piece of parchment which ended up giving the goblin a major surprise.

'What is it?" harry asked seeing the look on the goblin's face.

"It seems Mr Potter that you not only have possession of the Potter vault but the Black vaults, title of Lord Potter and Lord Black along with the title of Beast Lord and all the three titles entail" the goblin said surprised.

"What do they entail?" Harry asked curiously.

"The title of lord Potter gives you a seat on the Wizengamot and a property at Godrics Hollow. The title of Lord Black also gives you a seat on the Wizengamot and a property at number 12 Grimmauld place. and the title of Beast Lord which has not been claimed in a thousand years gives you a vault and complete ownership of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts and all the creatures that reside there."

Harry was grinning "so lets go see my new vaults then."

after a quick and bumpy ride on the mine cart they stopped off at the Potter vault which was filled with more gold than Harry had seen in his life. The black vault was close by and filled also with an amazing amount of gold. The Beast lord vault was very far away after half an hour on the mine cart and after passing a huge dragon they finally reached it. What was inside the vault was not what Harry expected. inside the vault Harry found armour made of some kind of leather, a sword similar in the style of a japanese katana and a small clay statue of a wolf covered in runes that fit in his pocket.

Harry first put on the armour which he found adjusted to his size perfectly but did not hinder his movements at all and blended into the background a little like a chameleon. The sword as soon as he touched it Harry could hear his wolf grow louder and stronger in his head while the calls of animals resounded through out the vault scaring the goblin. When the sound stopped Harry put the sword in its sheath that came with the armour and he knew instantly that no one would be able to see it. Finally when Harry picked up the statue to put in his pocket it started to move as if it was alive, information flooded Harry's mind and he knew the wolf was called Fenrir, it would serve him, when needed it could grow bigger to protect him and that they could communicate with each other mentally. Harry placed the Fenrir on his head where it curled up in his hair and fell asleep unseen.

Harry grinned as wide as possible before turning to the goblin "thank you your help. I trust you will tell no one of this."

The goblin nodded scared before almost running to the mine cart harry following behind.

After leaving Gringotts with a bag of holding filled with galleons Harry made his way to his first stop Olivander's to get himself a wand.

Olivander's was a very cluttered shop filled completely with wands. "Hello?" Harry called out only for an old man to step out from behind a pile of boxes. _"How did i not sense him?"_

"Ah Mr Potter here for your first wand I see" the old man said excitedly.

"how do you know my name?" Harry asked suspicious.

The old man just grinned and before harry knew it he was attacked by a tape measurer that seemed to measure everything about Harry. "Left or right handed?" the old man asked.

"I'm ah both" Harry replied confused.

The old man ran off and came back with a wand placing it in Harry's hand. the second the wan touched Harry it burst into white flames and turned to ash.

Instead of being upset the old man grinned widely and handed Harry a new wand which exploded though didn't harm Harry luckily. The man just smiled even wider and kept handed Harry wands that all met untimely ends.

_"Master why are you trying out wands?" _Fenrir asked in Harry's head.

_"I need one for school."_

_"But Master surely you know that a wand is just a catalyst for magic your sword will be your wand."_

_"i doubt the teachers will let me use a sword in class" _Harry replied back grinning at the thought.

_"All you have to do is will it to look like a wand and it will" _Fenrir explained.

After the latest wand which turned into smoke and disappeared Harry decided to ask the old man "is it true that a wand id just a catalyst for magic so theoretically anything magical could be used as a wand?"

The old man smiled "that is true."

"Thank you in that case i already have a wand sorry about your shop" Harry said gesturing to the now half destroyed shop.

the old man smiled "think nothing off it my boy it was a pleasure to see that I still have a long way to go. From now on i'm going to try make wands that can be used to channel even your great power."

Next was Madam Malkin's for some robes. As soon as he walked into the shop Harry saw a blonde haired boy being measured by who he assumed was Madam Malkin. "Excuse me i need some robes" Harry.

Without looking at him the women waived her wand and for the second time that day Harry was attacked by a tape measurer.

"Who are you?" harry asked the blonde haired boy that looked to be about his age.

"I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" the kid said pompously.

_"What a stuck up ponce" _Fenrir said causing Harry to smirk.

"Think my name's funny do you wait till I get my father on you" Malfoy said angrily.

Harry laughed "what can't fight your own battles?"

Malfoy's face turned bright red before he stormed out of the shop halfway through his fitting.

Harry stood through the fitting for his robes and was thankful when it was done before he made his way to Flourish and Blotts for his school books Fenrir mocking him about having to wear robes the whole way.

In Flourish and Blotts Harry bought his school books including several on werewolves, some on sword and magical fighting, a few books on runes and making golems which Fenrir informed him that he was and lastly Harry bought a magical trunk with seven locks to store his gear. (think Moody's trunk.)

After all his shopping was done Harry made his way to The Leaky Cauldron and got a room for the next month until school started. During the next month Harry studied and experimented in his room only ever leaving to go hunting. In that month he learned that all werewolves besides him had no control over their wolf and as such when the full moon came up they turned into mindless killing machines, Fenrir told him that the reason he was different is that he did not reject his wolf or give in to it but accept it and worked together with it.

Harry also found out that very few golems had self awareness and that in itself made Fenrir one of the rarest items in existence. Along with the fact that Fenrir was his familiar Harry knew the little wolf was more than special. He found out that he could see through Fenrir's eyes and hear whatever he heard, he also found out that if he poured his magic into the golem he could increase the wolf's size and strength and could make him the size of a normal wolf with ease.

Harry practiced fighting both with with his sword and without and within that month became quite adept though he knew it was mainly to his werewolf reflexes and agility.

And finally in that month Harry practiced spellwork. Unfortunately very few spells would work properly as Harry just put way to much power into them.

After the month was over Harry found himself at King's Cross station ready to go to school.

Harry had his armour on under his robes and with some difficulty was able to find out how to reach platform nine and three quarters by following an obviously magical family.

After making his way onto the train and finding an empty compartment Harry decided to sleep until they reached Hogwarts unfortunately for him other people had different ideas.

The first person to enter the compartment was a bushy brown haired girl "excuse me do you think i could stay here all the other compartments are full."

Harry nodded and then tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Trying to sleep" Harry told her without opening his eyes.

The door was slammed open and in walked a red haired boy with what was obviously hand me down robes.

"Hey i'm Ron who are you?" the boy asked bluntly.

"I'm Hermione and this is..."

"Harry Potter can I sleep now?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Are are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

_"Looks like your not going to get any sleep" _Fenrir remarked amused.

"i hope so" Harry replied then adopting a panicked voice "what if i'm not what if i'm someone else? my whole life is a lie."

the two looked shocked before Hermione spoke up "you don't need to be so rude."

"Says the two people who came into my compartment and wont let me sleep" Harry growled.

Hermione huffed and looked away angrily while ron was starstruck.

Harry sighed "sorry just didn't get much sleep do any of you know any spells?"

"I have not tried any spells yet but I've read all the school books so far. I'm sure i'll get the spells right since I already know all the theory" Hermione said primly making the boys roll their eyes.

Ron pulled out a rat that smelled way to human to Harry. _"Master that rat is an animagus" _Fenrir told him.

_"Keep an eye on him and let me know if he is a threat" _Harry ordered.

"My brothers taught me a spell that would turn Scabbers yellow" Ron said excited to show off. Ron pulled out his wand and chanted "sunshine daises, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." There was a bright light that scared Scabbers but apart from that nothing else happened.

_"Would have worked if it was a rat" _Fenrir commented.

"Are you sure that was a spell?" Hermione asked annoyingly "well it's not a good one is it?"

"Can you do any better?" Harry asked.

Hermione smirked "Lumos" she said causing the tip of her wand to light up.

"So you made light just like Ron then" Harry smirked.

Hermione turned red "lets see what you can do then"

Harry yawned before pulling out his sword that now looked like a wand "aqua lupus" from Harry's wand burst forth a wolf the size of a small dog made out of water.

Hermione and Ron both jumped back in fright as the wolf curled up at Harry's feet and fell asleep.

"So good enough for you?" Harry smirked.

"h-h-how di-did you d-do that?" Hermione asked both scared and excited.

"Magic" Harry smirked.

"B-b-but h-h-how?"

_"I think you broke her" _Fenrir joked causing Harry to smirk.

"I thought of what I wanted and then said the incantation no big deal really" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione were in awe.

"Blimey I heard that very few wizards have ever been able to make an elemental beast" Ron exclaimed.

Harry just smirked and lied back going to sleep. This was not going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up though it is a bit smaller than the first I hope you enjoy :D

I do not own Harry Potter or hogwarts or werewolves i do how ever own a nice comfy bed dunno why thats important but it is :D

please review i would like to hear peoples ideas

* * *

The long train ride was over and Harry couldn't be happier Ron and Hermione spent the whole ride asking Harry to show them more spells but harry tried to ignore them and sleep.

after grabbing his trunk Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the train with all the other first years to be greeted by the sight of a huge man who was at least ten feet tall.

_"A half giant by the looks of it" _Fenrir told Harry.

"First years this way. First years this way" the half giant called out.

Everyone crowded around the half giant looking at him in awe or fear except for Harry who could not care less. The half giant whose name was Hagrid led everyone to some boats and they all crowded on before magically sailing across a giant black lake to a castle that could only have been Hogwarts.

Sailing across the lake Harry saw the edges of what could only be The Forbidden Forest. harry was not sure why but the closer he got to The Forbidden Forest the more he could sense the magic coming from it and he knew that the magic was wild in nature.

_"Its because you are the Beast Lord and this is your territory. Every Beast Lord has the power to sense and control the magic of the wild and it only gets stronger in their territory" _Fenrir explained when asked.

_"Does that mean there are other Beast Lords besides me?" H_arry asked confused.

_"No Master you are the only one. unfortunately the millennia without a Beast Lord around has made this the only magical forest left in the UK."_

Harry nodded his head slightly and made plans later on that night to explore the Forbidden Forest.

After the group was lead into the castle they stopped outside a big set of doors to see a stern looking woman. "My name is Professor McGonagall in a few minutes you will be brought inside the great hall and we will sort you into your houses" the woman said before walking through a side door.

"Well well well we meet again" came the voice of Malfoy as he and two lumbering morons walked up to him.

_"Oh god it's the daddy's boy" _Fenrir complained.

_"Want to scare him?" _Harry asked smirking.

_"Oh Master there is nothing more I would like."_

_"Watch this." H_arry quickly took out his wand and with a quick wave chanted "Fumus Lupus" a wolf of smoke appeared between Harry and Malfoy. Before anyone could react the wolf jumped at Malfoy and dispersed into nothing on contact. Everyone however noticed that Malfoy in his fear of the wolf had wet himself.

"Hey Malfoy should I buy you some diapers for christmas?" Harry laughed pointing at the wet patch.

Everyone laughed as the white haired ponce turned bright red and stomped away from Harry muttering something about his father.

"Good one mate" Ron laughed patting Harry on the back.

It was around then that Professor McGonagall walked in and opened the door to the great hall. the Great Hall was enormous it was filled with lots of students at four large tables, and a large table at the end for the staff. the roof was enchanted to look like the night sky with candles floating above. In the middle of the Great Hall was a simple stool with an old hat sitting on it.

"It's not real you know" Hermione commented "the roof is just enchanted to look like the night sky I read about in in Hogwarts: A History" everyone rolled their eyes at the know-it-all.

"When your name is called out you will come up here put the hat on your head and be sorted into your houses" Professor McGonagall told them.

as each person's name was called out they went up onto the stool and placed the hat on their head almost instantly the hat would shout out their house. Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor. Malfoy and his two goons were in Slytherin. A lonely looking girl with bright violet eyes called daphne Greengrass was placed into Slytherin.

Finally Harry's name was called out. Everyone started whispering as Harry walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

_"Hmmmm interesting very interesting Mr Potter" _came the voice of the hat.

_"What's interesting?" H_arry asked.

_"Not only do you have the skill to talk to me mentally but I can't get into your head a wolf is guarding your mind from me" _the hat explained. "_Would you please let me in?"_

Without a word Harry told his wolf that the hat was a friend and he could feel the hat enter his mind.

_"Ah a werewolf i see and powerful as well. What's this the Beast Lord has returned. To bad the house of Asena is no more. Hmmm where should I put you then?" _the hat asked.

_"What do you know of the house of Asena hat?" _Fenrir asked angrily.

_"Hmmm another one in here ah Fenrir I have heard about you" _the hat mentioned surprised. "_The house of Asena has been empty for generations no one even remember's the fifth but fear not it is still around just lost in the forest. find it my dear boy and you will learn to control your magic."_

_"What are you on about you damn hat why can't you make sense" _Fenrir asked ready to tear the hat to shreds.

_"Fenrir have you lost your memories after a thousand years in the vault?" _the hat asked surprised. _"find the house of Asena and all your questions will be answered."_

_"This is interesting and all" _Harry commented bored. _"but everyone has been staring at me for the last ten minutes can you jus put me in a house already?"_

_""Haha sorry about that my lord hmmm you are brave and reckless enough I guess it better be _Gryffindor" the hat finished the last word with a shout causing everyone in the hall to jump.

The Gryffindor table suddenly started to cheer as two red haired twins who looked to be related to Ron stood up and started dancing singing "we got Potter. We got Potter" for five minutes straight while Harry sat down.

After the last few students were assigned their houses an old man at the staff table who Harry assumed was Dumbledore the headmaster stood up.

"Now just before we eat I would like to say a few words. first of all as always The Forbidden Forest is off bounds, so is the third floor corridor unless you wish to meet an untimely death. Lastly blubber. Spack. Nat. Tuna" Dumbledore finished as a feast appeared in front of everyone.

As soon as the food appeared harry grabbed a leg of lamb that was so rare it was almost raw and started tearing into it sneaking a piece for Fenrir when no one was looking.

"So Potter.." one of the red haired twins said.

"We heard..." the other one cotinued.

"that you..."

"Gave young Mr Malfoy..."

"A fright with..."

"An unknown..."

"Spell..." they finished grinning.

Harry grinned "I don't know what you are talking about we were just standing outside when Malfoy said something about a wolf attacking him and then he pissed himself" Harry then put on a look of mock sadness "though if he is seeing things perhaps he should have a healer look at his mind."

The two twins started lauging "I'm Fred" one of them said.

"I'm George" the other finished.

Harry laughed and shook their hands.

the feast went on for a while and Harry spent the time observing everyone and getting to know their names. After an hour of everyone eating as much as possible they were all lead to their dormitories and their rooms which surprisingly had all of their belongings their.

without a word Harry pulled out his wand and started to draw runes in the air which surrounded his bed, his trunk and the window. The runes glowed bright green before fading away.

"Blimey what was that?" Ron asked in shock.

"Protection runes, silencing runes, a few runes for restful sleep and an anti thievery rune" Harry explained.

"Think you can teach us those?" a boy named Neville asked.

Harry grinned "maybe tomorrow but for now i'm going to sleep."

All of the boys took that as their cue to sleep. A few hours later Harry snuck out of bed and prepared to go exploring.


	3. Chapter 3

HJeres chapter 3 i hope you like it :)

the story is planned to do all 7 years of hogwarts so if you have any idea on how to deal with something please let me know id be happy to hear your ideas.

I do not own harry potter

* * *

Without making a sound Harry quietly donned his leather armour and perched on the window. Without any hesitation he threw himself out into open air. As Harry fell his body started to change quickly growing fur, his limbs lengthening, mis muscles growing and his features becoming wolf-like. All of the changes happened before he hit the ground. So it was with a loud thud that a werewolf wearing peculiar leather armour landed on the ground unharmed before starting to run towards The Forbidden Forest.

Once in the forest Fenrir jumped out of his hiding spot and enlarged himself to the size of a normal wolf.

_"Care for a race Master?" _Fenrir asked cheekily.

_"You're on. First one to reach the bottom of those mountains wins" _Harry replied gesturing to some mountains that were around thirty miles away.

The race took an hour with both of the contestants going all out. At one point during the race they ran through a clearing filled with centaurs. Fenrir ran under the centaurs while Harry in a display of acrobatics jumped on a centaur and jumped from back to back to get past. Needless to say the two scared the centaurs quite badly causing a stampede to get away from them, this only caused Harry and Fenrir to laugh.

The race eventually ended with Fenrir being the winner but a few seconds. As soon as the race was over Harry collapsed on the grass gasping for air.

_"Must be nice not needing to breath" _Harry grumbled.

_"It is nice thank you for noticing Master" _Fenrir joked. Harry just laughed at the before reverting back to human form and looking around at the forest.

"So this entire forest is mine?" Harry asked almost reverently.

_"Yes Master the entire forest and all it's inhabitants belong to you. If we can find the Tree of Magick in the forest then you can claim it as your own and from then on you would be able to sense everything that happens in the forest" _Fenrir told him.

"So how do I know what tree is the Tree of Magick?" Harry asked.

_"You just do Master. I don't know why but as Beast Lord you just know."_

Harry laid back against Fenrir and grinned. He may not have needed friends before but now he couldn't be happier than playing with Fenrir and learning about being the Beast Lord.

"So how about a little hunting and then back to the castle. Tastiest catch wins" Harry challenged.

_"Master it would be my honour to beat you a second time."_

Without another word the two were off Harry changing forms as he moved. Harry managed to catch himself a jackalope while Fenrir with some difficulty caught some sort of snake. While the snake was bigger than the jackalope they both agreed that it tasted foul while the jackalope was nice and sweet. Both of them made note of the area to come back hunting later on.

The two once again raced through the forest this time to the castle and on the way they once again scared the group of centaurs. At the edge of the forest Harry took human form again and Fenrir shrunk before being hidden on Harry and they made their way back to the castle. unknown to them a pair of violet eyes was watching from a window.

Since they could not climb the walls Harry quietly snuck into the castle and made his way to the Gryffindor common rooms luckily they avoided the staff with help from Harry's enhanced senses. Once back in the common rooms Harry quietly snuck into bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to the sight of all the other Gryffindor first years talking excitedly about their first day of classes.

"We get our timetables at breakfast what do you think we will have first?" Ron asked harry excitedly.

Harry yawned "as long as it's not Potions i don't care. now lets go eat."

_"Now master all your classes are important and you should take al of them equally serious" _Fenrir chided.

harry rolled his eyes _"right cause foul smelling Potions and a werewolf's sense of smell work are going to make me like the class."_

_"Good point" _Fenrir chuckled.

Once the boys left their dorm and entered the common room they saw Hermione who was literally jumping with excitement.  
"Come on you two i've been waiting for every. i can't wait to see what our timetable is. I hope we are paired with the Ravenclaws for most of our classes. What do you think our first class will be? Harry don't forget you have to teach me that spell you cast on the train. Where did you learn it from? I heard elemental spells are really advanced. can you teach me now? I'm sure i'll pick it up fast. Oh god i'm so excited for classes." Hermione said all in one breath.

all the boys just stared at Hermione for a second before wandering to the Great Hall leaving Harry to deal with her.

_"Hehe eager isn't she" _Fenrir laughed.

"Hermione calm down and breath. No I will not teach you any spells i am a student not a teacher if you want to learn them learn them on your own. Now lets go i'm hungry" Harry told her strictly ignoring her downcast features.

Harry quickly made his way to the great Hall and began tearing into some rare meat.

"Wish I had some jackalope" he complained.

"Why would you want to eat a jackalope?" Hermione asked.

"Taste good."

"but jackalopes are highly endangered" Hermione said scandalized.

"Still taste good" Harry said uncaring.

"B-but Harry you just cant..." Hermione started.

"There's Professor McGonagall with our timetables" Harry interrupted.

Instantly Hermione forgot about the jackalopes and ran off to get a timetable returning quickly with a wide smile.

"What do we have first?" Harry asked her.

"Double Potions with Professor Snape. We are so lucky he is said to be the best Potions master in the UK next to Horace Slughorn" Hermione beamed.

Harry sighed as he heard Fenrir laughing in his head _"You had to jinx it."_

In the Potions class Harry sat next to Hermione with the other Gryffindors on one side of the class while the Slytherins sat on the other side. They had been waiting in the class for five minutes when Professor Snape walked in.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" Snape drawled.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raised her hand and eagerly waved it in the air obviously hoping to show off.

"No idea" Harry said not caring.

"Where would you find a bezoar?" Snape asked again.

"I would look in your Potions cabinet Professor" Harry smirked.

"What is the difference between monks Wood and Wolfsbane?"

"Sir if you do not know these thing's maybe you should not be teaching" harry joked making the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins laugh."I mean it is pretty pathetic that you have to ask a first year student stuff that you should already know."

Snape looked livid and barely spat out "fifty points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Harry just smirked uncaring. For the rest of the class everyone just copied notes of the black board with Snape not saying a word to any of them.

They had Charms next also with the Slytherins (the only non-Slytherin class was history of magic with the Hufflepuffs). Professor Flitwick a diminutive man was the lecturer and while taking roll squeaked when he came to Harry's name before falling off his chair. He was a pretty nice teacher that gave points easily and let the class play games. Harry and Ron found the class enjoyable though Hermione was a bit upset that it was so laid back.

After a quick lunch the Gryffindors made their way to Transfiguration. In the classroom the Gryffindors found a tabby cat sitting on the Professors desk. Harry could tell by the scent of the cat that it was actually an animagus so with a smirk he walked up and started petting it.

"So Professor McGonagall your a cat animagus huh?" he asked while scratching behind her ear.

Everyone looked at Harry shocked before McGonagall turned herself back into a human. "Impressive Mr Potter how did you know that it was me?" she asked surprised.

Harry smirked "Professor a magician never reveals his secrets" causing Fenrir to snort.

McGonagall smiled "alright please take your seat Mr Potter so we can begin class." Harry took his seat and Professor McGonagall began talking about how she would not tolerate any rule breaking or messing around in her class and if she caught anyone doing so then she would kick them out and give them detention. After her lecture almost everyone in the class besides Harry, Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom began asking her about her animagus form and how she became one. McGonagall explained that she had always had an affinity for Transfiguration and to help herself become better at it she spent several years studying up on Animagi and another two years learning to become one. She explained that everyone has one Animagus form though it requires a lot of time, discipline, effort and skill in transfiguration to access only Hermione seemed un-fazed by this.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "Is Lycanthropy related to Animagi? I mean they both do change form to another set form."

Professor McGonagall along with the whole class just stopped and stared at Harry in all her years of teaching professor McGonagall had never once thought about that.

"also" Harry continued "what would happen if an Animagus werewolf was in animal form when the full moon came out?"

after several minutes of McGonagall staring at him, in which Harry was seriously wondering if he broke her, McGonagall eventually replied "I honestly do not know Mr Potter. may I ask what your interest is in werewolves?"

_"Careful Master she might find out you're a were if you don't be careful" _Fenrir advised.

_"When the full moon comes around and i don't change then it won't matter I doubt she has met another were that can control the wolf within" _

"Well I got a few books on werewolves because I find them interesting and I realised while reading them that the change would most likely be a curse based on Transfiguration specifically a wolf Animagus based curse. So I was wondering if anyone ever used Transfiguration or an Animagus form to battle the change" Harry explained.

Everyone looked at Harry speechless except for daphne who was deep in thought.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for that well thought out idea" McGonagall eventually said.

The rest of the class went on of Hermione occasionally looking at Harry jealous, Daphne deep in thought and not noticing anything going on, Ron bragging about how he is Harry's friend and going on about how great Harry was and Harry trying his best to sleep which cost him 20 points.

Last class of the day was Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Quirell. As soon as he stepped into the classroom harry was gagging at the smell. He didn't know what was the cause but it smelled like a rotting body was in the class and no one else could smell it.

_"Do you smell that?" _harry asked Fenrir.

_"Yes Master unfortunately that is the smell of someone that is half-dead either a vampire, someone that is possessed by a a malevolent spirit or someone who feeds on unicorn blood be very careful" _Fenrir warned.

Harry sat down as close to a window as possible. When Professor Quirell came in to the class stuttering some apology the stench got worse and harry threw up all over his desk. Without saying anything harry ran out of the class to the jeers of the Slytherins and the worry of his friends.

"He. He has to go" Harry coughed once outside.

_"He has been out in the sun before so he is either possessed or feeding on unicorn blood" _Fenrir informed the young were _"either way he is a very evil man and is a danger to the people here. What are you going to do master?"_

"If he is feeding on unicorn blood then he will be getting it from the forest. I will go see the centaurs and see if they know anything. If Quirell has been attacking the creatures in my forest he will die" Harry growled making his way out of the castle and in the direction of The Forbidden Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

also hope you like this chapter but if not it's ok i just realised i have to come up with ways for quirell not to die in a couple of weeks of school starting so it is not exactly great

* * *

Harry walked straight into the forest without any hesitation. While he was supposed to be in class the thought that someone had been in HIS forest hunting made him very angry, even Voldemort would have been scared.

Harry angrily just walked into the forest and started walking in the direction the centaurs were the previous night.

_"Stay hidden Fenrir they may attack and we need every advantage we can get if they do" _Harry ordered.

Harry heard a laugh from the wolf as he jumped out of hiding and grew to normal size, Before Harry could order him to do as he was told Fenrir shimmered and then disappeared camouflaged to blend in. _"Don't worry Master they will not know i'm here."_

Harry smirked and continued on walking. After half an hour Harry noticed centaurs silently following him trying to remain undetected. After another five minutes of them following him Harry got annoyed "you know when you stalk someone you are supposed to remain undetected" Harry yelled out.

A few seconds after Harry's outburst eight centaurs stepped out into the open. The one who stepped forward obviously the leader of the group, a centaur who Harry remembered was very frightened the night before, was holding a drawn bow aimed at him "why are you in our forest human?" the centaur spat.

Harry could hear Fenrir growling in his mind _"calm down I will show them who is in whose forest without permission" _Harry told the wolf.

"What makes you think this is your forest centaur it might be mine" Harry called out smug.

The centaurs all started murmuring in anger while the lead tightened his grip on his bow "leave now human or i will shoot you."

Harry smirked "where was all your courage last night why you seemed absolutely frightened then."

"What so you know of the werewolf attack last night" the centaur yelled angrily.

Harry cracked up laughing much to the annoyance of the centaurs "all I did was run through your group TWICE and you say a werewolf attacked you last I heard werewolves only appear on the full moon."

"That was You! You attacked us? Die you human" the centaur yelled in anger loosing his arrow. Harry effortlessly side steeped the arrow in a quick few steps was in front of the centaur. Before the centaur could react Harry jumped on it's back and pulled out his sword holding it to the centaur's neck.

"I am the Beast Lord, alpha of this forest do not make the mistake of attacking me again or you will die" Harry growled out scaring all of the centaurs.

"Yo-you cl-claim to be th-the Beast L-Lord but only Ly-Lycans can g-gain th-that title" a centaur stammered out.

"What? A you mean someone who has control over their wolf so when they change they can run through a herd of centaurs without killing them? Or someone who can change into his werewolf form without a full moon? Is that what you mean?" Harry growled as he did he changed into his wolf form sword never leaving the centaur's throat. "Maybe someone like me?"

All of the centaurs minus the one Harry was on kneeled in shock. Harry gracefully jumped off the centaur and stood in front of the group "For all any of you knew I was just an eleven year old boy and you drew weapons on me without any warning. Did you ever think I might be lost? Or maybe I had a reason for seeking you out yet you treated me with hostility for no reason at all" Harry yelled in anger "granted I did deserve it after the conversation started but treating someone who has done no harm with hostility what do you have to say for yourselves."

The centaurs all murmured apologies except the one who attacked Harry "You what do you have to say for yourself?" Harry growled.

"I do not bow to a lowly human" the centaur spat.

_"Master may I kill him he is trying his luck and I wish to teach him why that is never a good idea" _Fenrir growled mentally to Harry.

_"We will give him one last chance to apologize then if he does not I will goad him into a duel and as you are my familiar you will be able to fight in my stead" _Harry told the wolf _"now show yourself my friend lets show him why he should not mess with us."_

Suddenly the forest was filled with the sound of wolves howling when in the middle of the centaurs and under Harry's feet Fenrir appeared. But as he appeared he grew larger and large until he was easily the size of a car and Harry was standing impressively on his back. This all happened fast enough and the centaurs were shocked that none of them even thought of taking a shot at the wolf or Harry.

"Now this is your last chance" Harry snarled "apologize or we will duel and as Fenrir here is my familiar and linked to my soul he will be allowed to join in as he is a part of me."

All of the centaurs backed away in fear and the one who had made Harry angry paled in fear though he said and did nothing else.

"Do you apologize or will we duel?"

"I-I-I apologize m-my l-l-l-l-lord" the centaur stammered obviously not meaning a single word.

Fenrir growled but Harry gave him a calming pat before willing the wolf to a slightly smaller size "good" Harry exclaimed "now that that is sorted the reason I have come seeking you is that I have reason to believe someone is hunting unicorns for their blood is this true?"

Harry did not think it was possible but the centaurs go even more pale.

"I'll take that as a yes" Harry growled "what do you know about the person hunting my unicorns."

"We have reason to believe it is the one called Voldemort, sir" a centaur called out.

_"Master if it is indeed Voldemort as they say then we need to be careful. Even in a state of half-life he would still have more power than most wizards" _Fenrir advised sounding almost worried for his master.

_"Hmmm what would you suggest then Fenrir?" _

_"Master I suggest we find out why he is here? If he is indeed possessing Quirell? and I suggest that we find the Tree of Magick if you use it's power to control the forest then it would give you an advantage against him when he next goes hunting" _

_"But until we find out all of that he will still be entering my territory and attacking my unicorns without permission" _Harry growled though the centaurs did not know that he was having a conversation with Fenrir the amount of hate Harry radiated was enough to make all of them take a few steps back.

_"Master if you find the Tree of Magick and take ownership of the forest then all animals and creatures inside it's bounds will do as you command I am sure you can use them to protect the unicorns and your borders not to mention without fresh unicorn blood he will be severely weakened" _Fenrir reasoned.

harry sighed _"fine." _He then turned and faced the centaurs "can you lead me to the Tree of Magick?" he asked.

One of the centaurs nervously stepped forward "it has been dead for over a century my lord."

"Look just take me to it" harry sighed.

The centaur nodded then turned around "it is this way my lord."

After half an hour they came upon the Tree of Magick it was a giant of a tree easily twice the size of any in The Forbidden Forest but it was dead. thje leaves were gone, the wood was rotting and cracked, huge branches had collapsed and every bit of plant life in half a kilometre around the tree was dead or dying as well. The Tree of Magick was completley dead.

Without any conscious thought Harry walked up to the tree and placed his hand on it. Without warning Harry felt ..something... being drawn from him and into the tree. Whatever was being drawn was taken slowly but the results were apparent the Tree of Magick started to grow leaves, the mold and decay quickly disappeared, every crack in it's bark healed and the surrounding area started to fill with life. It was half an hour after everything was back to normal, and three hours after it started that Harry felt the tree stop taking whatever it was and he collapsed to the ground suddenly exhausted.

_"Master are you alright?" _Fenrir asked nudging him in worry.

_"Wha-what just happened?" _Harry asked tiredly.

_"I believe that to heal it's self and the forest the tree absorbed some of your magic you must have incredible magic reserves if it took the tree three hours to drain them" _the wolf responded in awe.

_"It didn't drain them, not completely" _Harry replied _"the tree just did not need any more magic so it stopped."_

_"Y-you mean you still have more magic left?" _

_"Not much but still a little bit"_

Fenrir didn't say anything just looked at Harry with a look of pure awe on his face. Harry stood up and looked around. surrounding him and the Tree of Magick was a group of centaurs, unicorns, arcromantula, wolves, bears, a wyvern, a giant fox and a shadow panther and every single one of them was bowing to Harry. (a few bird flew out of nowhere and put a crown of daisies on his head :P sorry for some reason that popped into my head :P)

"So i guess I am now the ruler of this forest then?" Harry asked in surprise.

"not yet my lord you must first enter the tree and bind the heart to your magic" a centaur said.

While looking at the tree and wondering just how he was meant to enter it a door appeared in the bark. "So that's how" Harry whispered to himself before opening the door and walking inside.

He was surprised at what he found insides the entire tree was hollow with a winding staircase going around the outside of the room up into other levels. the tree seemed to be alot bigger on the inside than the outside, also it was furnished like a log cabin. the first room Harry found was what seemed to be a common room with wooden carved chairs and couches, a small kicthen and a fire pit in the middle of the room. the next few rooms were what looked to be dormitories with hammocks instead of four poster beds like in Gryffindor Tower, then there was a library with enough books that Hermione could never read them all and surprisingly enough the books all seemed to be about Wild magic and finally the last room was completely empty except in the middle of the room where a heart made of wood seemed to hover in the air. Harry knew that this was the heart of the tree.

_"What do I do now?" _Harry asked Fenrir.

After Fenrir instructed Harry on what to do harry pulled out his sword and lightly touching it to the heart said "I Harry James Potter, also known as the Beast Lord promise to protect the forest and all that reside within. So mote it be" there was a great big flash and Harry knew it had worked.

With the act of binding himself to the heart Harry became aware of everything in the forest. He knew exactly how many acromantula there are. He knew where every single centaur was. He knew exactly where the borders to the frest lay. He could feel the magic of the forest and even knew how to manipulate it. If anything had to do with the forest Harry knew it including the fact that he was currently standing in the Asena house dorms which had been unoccupied for the last nine hundred and sixty two years.

After that Harry made his way to the library and spent the rest of the day and night reading.


	5. Chapter 5

i own nothing

* * *

Harry found many spells in the library. All of them were wild spells based off animal or plant magic. One of the spells Harry found was Shadow Walk it was a way to replicate the way a shadow panther can walk into a shadow and teleport to another one almost anywhere in the world. There was a spell to replicate a mandrake's sheik but instead of causing death everyone who heard it would just pass out.

Harry found in the books that all of these spells are in fact ways to manipulate magic inside the body and do not require a wand or even an incantation. all of them just require magic an understanding of everything that needs to occur for the spell to happen, e.g. if he wishes to do the mandrake shriek he would need to know how to change his voice box to make the correct pitch to make everyone pass out and he would also need to change his eardrums so that he is unaffected, and enough intent to make it happen. So theoretically withe enough knowledge and magic Harry can do almost anything with his magic. unfortunately while the possibilities of wild magic is limitless the knowledge behind it is extraordinary so even though he spent all night practicing a basic spell that is supposed to replicate the light from a will o the wisp and light up his body he could not even get a faint glow.

Harry also found many rituals that could produce many effects one made it possible to speak to animals, another gave the ritual caster scales of a dragon, another let an animagus enter a hybrid form of it's chosen animal and another summoned wood sprites to do the caster's bidding. Harry found many rituals and many spells all of which would be very useful for the young Beast Lord and it was with great regret that in the morning he grabbed a few books and made his way to breakfast.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat down in the great hall for breakfast.

"Went for a walk" Harry said grabbing some food.

"You weren't in the common rooms at all last night" Ron said worried.

"Long walk."

"Where'd you walk to?" Ron asked getting a little annoyed.

"Nowhere in particular" Harry replied noncommittally. Before Ron could say something Hermione showed up.

"Hey why weren't you at dinner last night?" she just sighed and pulled out a book ignoring her. "Well? aren't you going to tell me where you were?" she asked sounding a little bossy.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked not looking at her or Ron.

"Because we are your friends" Ron yelled.

"Really?" Harry asked still not looking at them. "We have known each other for two days how can we be considered friends in such a small time? Anyway even if we are friends aren't I allowed some privacy? Obviously i do not wish to tell you where I was or what I was doing so why don't you just drop it and stop being so nosy?" Harry asked the two Gryffindors.

Ron turned bright red and turned to his plate of food muttering something about arrogant pricks while Hermione just turned to Harry with a look as if she knew better than him "what if you are in trouble you should tell us."

"yeah because showing up to breakfast in perfect health is a sign of being in trouble" Harry muttered sarcastically. "Look I am perfectly fine can you just drop it or do I have to leave?"

Hermione huffed but sat down and started eating.

After a few minutes she turned to face Harry "So what are you reading?"

Harry sighed in annoyance "it is a book about wild magic I am trying to learn the theory behind it" he told her.

"Wild like in uncontrollable? Why would you like to learn about uncontrollable magic?" Hermione asked a little pompously.

"No wild as in magic to do with plants and animals. If you learn wild magic you can replicate the effects of a plant or animals magic e.g. a dragons fire" Harry told her still reading his book.

"But that's impossible you are just wasting your time you should focus more on studying your classes" Hermione told/ordered him.

Harry broke up laughing causing Hermione to growl in anger after he calmed down Harry turned to Hermione "muggles say that magic is impossible yet here we are studying it."

"Well they are wrong."

"Maybe you are wrong as well" Harry smirked "we won't know though until we find out."

Hermione huffed and turned away from him.

Harry smirked and went back to his book the part he was studying at the moment was a ritual that would let him speak to animals. It was a surprisingly easy ritual all that was needed was a drop of blood from animals that represent the each type of creature the caster wished to speak to. A drop of blood from a bird, a drop of blood from a reptile, a drop of blood from a mammal, a drop of blood from an insect and a drop of blood from a fish and Harry would be able to speak to all creatures as long as they had the brains to talk anyway.

After a quiet breakfast of Ron and Hermione ignoring Harry they all made their way to History of Magic which was taught by a ghost of a teacher named Professor Binns. To say the class was boring would be an understatement within five minutes of the class starting everyone beside Harry and Hermione were asleep and Harry was just reading another book while Hermione was glaring at everyone while making her notes.

After they left the class Hermione was badgering Harry and Ron about not paying any attention. Harry was just ignoring her while Ron was getting more and more upset.

"Look who cares about what happened several hundred years ago the past is the past just forget it" Ron yelled.

"But it may be on our tests at the end of the year" Hermione pointed out primly.

"You do realize unless you become a historian or history teacher then your marks in this class are completely pointless" Harry pointed out.

"But we can still learn from history" Hermione argued.

"Yeah don't piss of a goblin" Ron laughed.

Hermione ignored him and turned on Harry "why do you still insist on reading that I told you it was garbage."

"And i told you that you could be wrong" Harry reminded her "besides people read fairytales for fun maybe I find reading this book fun."

"You like to read? For fun?" Ron asked looking at him as if he was crazy.

"yeah so what?" Harry asked.

"You are completely insane" Ron muttered as they reached Charms.

Harry's life continued like this he would ignore most of his classes and just read his books on wild magic. Though the ritual to speak to animals seemed easy Harry held off on doing it just in case he made a mistake. he made sure not to show up for any Defence Against the Dark Arts classes costing Gryffindor lots of house points not that he cared. Hermione would always be on his back about studying, paying attention in class, how wild magic was impossible and that he should actually go to defence Against the Dark Arts though Harry ignored her. Whenever a practical portion came up in class Harry would always easily do it like in charms on Halloween when they learnt a spell to make objects float while the rest of the class was practicing on feathers Harry with a quick swish and flick of his wand made every single desk in the class float up and around earning fifty points for Gryffindor and making Hermione green with envy. Ron was bragging about that after class and said quite loudly how the reason that Hermione didn't have any friends was because she was a loud know it all. unfortunately Hermione heard this and ran off crying. The rest of the classes went on for the day but Hermione was in none of them fearing that something was really wrong instead of going to the Halloween feast Harry went looking for his fellow Gryffindor and found her in the girls toilets crying.

"Hermione come out" Harry called out to why.

"Why? so you can make fun of me some more?" she cried.

Harry sighed "that was Ron not me now please come out."

"Why do you care?"

_"Master something is coming this way and it smells terrible" _Fenrir warned Harry.

Harry sighed just his luck, "look Hermione we may not be friends but we are both Gryffindors and I hate seeing another Gryffindor upset so please come out."

"We-we aren't friends?" Hermione cried out.

_"Master it is getting closer I think it may be a troll you need to get the girl out of their or she could get hurt" _

Harry got annoyed waled into the bathroom and before Hermione could react he grabbed her and dragged her outside only to run into the troll.

"Fuck" Harry muttered before shoving Hermione into the bathroom and jumping out of the way of the troll's club.

Fenrir growled _"Master give me magic let me take care of this troll."_

_"No" _Harry ordered _"Hermione will see you I need to get her away from the troll and get out of here."_

Harry pulled out his wand "Aqua Lupus" he chanted and three large wolves made of water appeared. The three wolves jumped at the troll in attack only for them to splash as they hit it's hide.

_"Master use the stone" _Fenrir advised as Harry dodged another strike from the troll. Luckily Hermione was still in the bathroom screaming so she was not a target for the moment.

"Lupus Lapideum" Harry chanted and the ground between Harry and the troll rose up and formed into a wolf. Harry used the stone wolf to attack the troll and keep it busy while Harry ran into the bathroom and quickly grabbed the crying Hermione.

"We have to go now" Harry ordered grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the bathroom and away from the troll. As soon as they were a safe distance away from the troll Harry turned to Hermione

"run and get the teachers I will handle the troll" he ordered.

"It's a troll you can't beat it" Hermione cried.

Harry smirked "watch me."

"Fumus" Harry chanted causing a massive cloud of smoke to appear filling the corridor. with a mental thought Harry instructed Fenrir on what to do and the wolf jumped out of it's hiding place and started to grow to the size of a large horse. Harry pumped magic into the wolf making him stronger and faster when the wolf was strong enough Harry then turned his wand into it's sword form and handed it to Fenrir. It was about that time that the smoke dispersed and Hermione sa Fenrir a very large powerful wolf covered in runes holding a sword in it's mouth.

Fenrir kneeled in front of Harry and offered him the sword. "What would you have me do Master?" Fenrir asked as Harry took the sword.

Harry grinned at Hermione's shocked expression "can you deal with the troll i'll protect Hermione."

Fenrir nodded and then charged the troll. With a powerful leap the wolf knocked the troll over and landed on it's chest. Fenrir swiped it's claws and easily teared through the flesh on it's chest. this unfortunately just made the troll angry and with a heave sent Fenrir flying into the wall. Harry let out a yell and charged the troll as it advanced on his friend. With a quick slash Harry cut one of the troll's legs behind the knee causing it to fall to it's knees. Harry then ran forward to the wall jumped up bounced off the wall and landed on the trolls shoulder. Before the troll could knock him off Harry stabbed his sword through the trolls head killing it instantly. Harry jumped off the troll and ran over to the collapsed Fenrir.

"Fenrir are you ok? what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Sorry Master" the wolf coughed "he surprised me. Don't worry master with enough rest and magic I should be better soon.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked nervously "why don't you just collapse that construct."

Harry growled and without warning turned around grabbed Hermione by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "He is my friend and he helped to save your life so don't you dare talk about him that way again. Got it!" Harry growled.

Hermione nodded her head in fear.

"master we have to go now before the teachers arrive if they find out it was you who did all this then they will find out everything" Fenrir warned.

Harry dropped Hermione and crouched by the wolf "just go small and i'll carry you."

Fenrir gave a weak nod and to Hermione's shock he shrunk until he was the size of a small puppy. Harry gently picked the wolf up in his arms and turned to Hermione. grab the sword and lets go" he ordered her.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on" Hermione stubbornly refused.

"Later but right now we have to go so grab the sword and follow me" Harry growled.

Hermione wordlessly grabbed Harry's sword and followed him. Instead of going to the Gryffindor common room Harry lead Hermione to an abandoned classroom. After gently lying Fenrir down in a bed made from Harry's cloak Harry then turned to Hermione "I guess I should explain everything then."

.

* * *

ok so just in case you are wondering fenrir is essentialy a clay wolf covered in runes granted he is a lot tougher than clay because of this he looks like a construct or a golem even if he is self aware

ps please review


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this chapter is short

_mental conversation_

normal conversation

* * *

Harry sat down on the floor of the class and gently pushed his magic into Fenrir to help the wolf heal. "So I guess I should explain then right" Harry said to Hermione.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded "where did that construct come from and why do you care so much about it?"

Harry growled in anger "This is Fenrir and HE is my familiar and my only friend so treat him with respect or else!" Harry's voice contained such anger that Hermione stepped away from him in fear.

"S-sorry" the young witch apologized "but I thought familiars had to be alive. If so how is he your familiar?"

"Familiars don't have to be alive they have to be aware. Fenrir here is self aware and as such if he is ever destroyed or injured beyond repair then he will be gone forever" Harry mumbled sadly "and because of me he almost died."

"Why are you trying to keep him a secret though?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Harry looked at her as if she was an idiot "A self aware construct that can gain size and strength by absorbing magic and you wonder why I keep him a secret?"

"W-well yeah" Hermione mumbled not knowing why he was angry.

"Because people would try to dissect him and figure out how he works that's why" Harry yelled "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Hermione growled and was ready to stab Harry through with the sword in her hands. "Wait a second why do you have a sword?" she realized.

Harry smirked "i am too powerful for a wand that's why."

"But I have seen you use a wand."

"Really?" Harry smirked "this wand?" with a wave of his hand the sword Harmione was holding turned into a wand and flew into Harry's hand.

"But-but-but how did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Magic" harry smirked.

"This is amazing only Merlin has had to use something other than a wand and he used a staff no one has used a sword in place of a wand" Hermione shrieked in excitement.

"Shut up" Fenrir growled out weakly.

Harry instantly was looking the wolf over to see where he was still injured and where to direct the magic to heal him "Are you ok Fenrir?" he asked worried.

"What is a bus doing in Hogwarts?" the wolf weakly joked.

"you-you can talk?" Hermione stammered.

"Yeah but obviously you still need practice" Fenrir growled.

Hermione was instantly on the ground peering at Fenrir and pushed Harry out of the way so she could look at him closer. "This is amazing" she squeeled "I wonder how you work. Theres not enough runes on your body to explain it there must be more inside you. What are you made of? It must be very rare" Hermione would have kept talking if she hadn't found herself go flying into a wall.

"So you wish to examine Fenrir?" Harry asked in anger Hermione could feel the hate rolling off him "Maybe you wish to take him apart? do some experiments on him? After he helped to save your miserably life?"

Hermione could not say anything she was too scared. If she could have the young witch would rather face the troll again than an angry Harry Potter. Harry dropped Hermione without a word and turned back to Fenrir who was glaring at her.'

"Go now" Harry barked.

"h-harry I'm sorry" Hermione said quietly tears running down her face.

"Leave" Harry shouted.

Without a word Hermione left. Harry could hear her sobs as she exited the room and ran away.

_"Master are you ok?" _Fenrir asked worried.

_"You got injured saving her pathetic life and she want's to take you apart while you are injured" _Harry growled._ "She is disgusting and I wish I never met her."_

_"Master try not to be too hard on her she just got too excited."_

_"Oh fuck" _Harry snapped.

_"What's wrong Master?" _Fenrir asked worried.

_"She is going to tell everyone about you now. I should have just let the troll kill her."_

_"Master you don't mean that and you know it" _Fenrir admonished.

_"Your right." _Harry sighed and gently picked up the wolf _"lets go to bed and figure out what we should do in the morning."_

* * *

_should hermione give up the secret about Fenrir?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Sorry I took a while to update Life has just gotten crap and I have decided to try write myself a proper story that is not fanfiction in anyway as well so yeah sorry.

also here is a public service announcement  
Spread the word to others about SOPA. Stop Online Piracy Act will give the government permission to shut down sites due to copyright infringement. Fanfiction, Deviantart, YouTube, Google, Wikipedia, and many other sites will no longer exist! Including foreign sites! Everything Fanfiction has will be gone forever! Please pass this message on!

finnaly i do not own harry potter

* * *

Harry walked into the great hall the next morning nervously. Everyone was talking excitedly about how the troll was found dead. luckily for Harry no one knew who had done it and thanks to the rumors everyone was unsure of how it died. Theories of the toll being beheaded, stoned to death, poisoned or being attacked by a dragon were being shared. It seemed that Hermione was keeping quiet.

Speaking of Hermione as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table he noticed that the young witch was sitting at the end of the table away from everyone else. Hermione's eyes were ready and puffy she had obviously been felt a little bad for her but it served her right for wanting to take Fenrir apart and examine him.

Breakfast went by reasonably smoothly. Hermione stayed alone and cried. Ron talked to Harry about how the troll had been found and killed. Harry ignored Ron and just ate.

"I know you did it" came a female voice as Harry left the great hall. Harry turned around to see Daphne Greengrass standing there.

"What did I do?" Harry asked nervously.

"You killed the troll" Daphne said bluntly.

Harry looked around and the quickly grabbed Daphne by the arm and dragged her into a nearby classroom. "What do you want?" he growled.

"You have lots of secrets I want to know what they are."

"Why should i tell you anything

"Because if you don't i'll tell everyone that you killed the troll and sneak into The Forbidden Forest every night" daphne told him plainly.

"What if I kill you like I did the troll" Harry threatened.

"You won't."

Harry sighed and slumped to the ground "fine ask away."

"How did you kill the troll?"

Harry took out his wand and it turned back into a sword making daphne gasp "I stabbed it."

"How did you do that?" Daphne asked almost excitedly.

Harry smirked "you asked a question now it's my turn" Daphne nodded. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Daphne looked at him as if he was an idiot "You are Harry Potter. You killed a troll at eleven. You sneak into the Forbidden Forest regularly and you can cast spells easier and more powerful than anyone else in our year why wouldn't I be interested in you?"

Harry nodded "good point. And in answer to your question this is a magical sword as wands are not strong enough to hold my magic. The sword comes with the ability to change shape into any form that is needed I can even make it turn into a staff, a bow or a shield if desired" Harry explained.

Daphne nodded as if this was normal "what is your next question?"

"why are you always alone?" Harry asked surprising the girl.

"Slytherin is supposed to be a house for the sly, cunning and ambitious no one else in my house fits that quality I doubt Crabbe and Goyle even know what those words are."

Harry snickered "True. Now your turn."

"What do you do in the forest every night?"

"I study in the Asena dorms" Harry smirked.

"I thought the house of Asena was just a myth" Daphne gasped.

"nope it's real" Harry smirked.

"Can you take me there?" Daphne asked excited.

"What do I get if I take you there?" Harry asked.

"Professor Quirell is after the Philosophers Stone hidden on the third floor corridor" Daphne said smirking.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked shocked.

Daphne just smirked and waited.

"Fine" Harry sighed "you can come to the dorms but no telling anyone got it."

"Yay" Daphne squealed as she jumped over and hugged Harry.

Embarrassed Harry pushed her away blushing. "Since classes have been cancelled today lets go now."

Daphne nodded and looked at the floor embarrassed.

Harry led Daphne to the Asena dorm. As soon as they entered the Forbidden Forest she got nervous and grabbed onto Harry in her fright. After half an hour of walking Harry opened the door in the tree. "Welcome to the Asena dorm" Harry said while giving a small bow.

Daphne ignored Harry and looked around in awe. "I can't believe it's real you found the dorm belonging to the fifth."

Harry smiled as he watched Daphne wander around excitedly examining everything she found. He laughed at the look of excitement on Daphne's face when she found the library.

"Maybe you should have been a Ravenclaw instead" harry joked as Daphne began grabbing books.

"Knowledge is power" Daphne explained breathless "and there is so much forgotten knowledge here." Daphne showed Harry one of the books she was looking at "Look it say's here that dragons have their own language and this one says that you can kill a dementor by using healing spells on it. oh and this one..." Daphne kept going on excitedly changing book after book.

after a while Harry remembered something "What do you mean Quirell is after the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked the Slytherin.

"Huh?" Daphne asked looking up from her book. "Oh that's right Quirell is after the Philosopher's Stone on the third floor corridor he is probably going to go after it tonight" she said before going back to her book.

"Why tonight?"

"Because Dumbledore has to go to a board meeting about why a troll broke in" Daphne explained as if Harry was a moron.

Harry smirked "we should go stop him."

"Not happening" Daphne said instantly.

"Well i'm going to stop him" Harry said confidently while thinking to himself that if the professor happened to die then no one would be able to blame Harry.

"The stone is protected multiple ways the first protection is a large Cerberus do you have a way to get past it?" Daphne asked.

"Easy" Harry smirked "what about the other protection?"

"Don't know I could not get past the Cerberus" Daphne said almost ashamd that she did not know something.

"Ok well since Fenrir is injured and you won't help i'm on my own" Harry mumbled queitly so Daphne couldn't hear. "I'll go now if I sneak in first then I can get the drop on him will you be ok getting back to the castle on your own?"

Daphne panicked, quickly got up and tripped over "don't you dare go! How will i get through the Forbidden Forest without you?" she cried scared.

Harry smirked while helping her up "relax you will be fine I promise."

Daphne pouted "fine but don't die ok you still have lot's of secrets I need to know"

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek "yes dear" with that Harry exited the dorm leaving a red Daphne behind.

Walking quickly back to the castle Harry stopped several times to warn the centaurs, acromantula and other creatures that Daphne was not to be harmed at all and no one was to talk to her either.

At the castle Harry quickly snuck up to the third floor and to the forbidden corridor. harry quietly opened the and found himself face to face with a giant three headed dog. Harry smirked as the cerberus started to growl at him angrily. Before the cerberus could attack him Harry changed into his werewolf form and let out a loud bark. The cerberus was surprised by this and backed up a step, Harry used the surprise to let out another bark as he stepped forward. The cerberus let out a bark of it's own this time and Harry leaped forward and punched it on the nose. Harry smirked as the cerberus backed up against the wall and started whining in pain. Harry walked to the trap door by the cerberus and opened it before jumping down.

Harry sighed as he found himself in a patch of devil's snare. "Great just what I need a carnivourous plant" he sighed before pulling out his sword and cutting some of it away. Harry fell down a few metres and found himself under the devil's snare. "What a lame trap."

The next room was filled with flying keys, a broom stick and a locked door. Without even breaking stride Harry walked up to the door and used Alohamora to unlock it.

Then Harry found himself on a giant chessboard. As he moved to cross the board the black chess pieces drew their weapons. Harry just walked under the weapons.

The next room was completley so Harry walked right through it and came to a room with fire blocking a door and a table covered in potions. Harry smirked and jumped through the fire causing a small amount of his fur to burn.

The last and final room consisted of a mirror. looking into the mirror Harry did not see himself. Instead Harry saw Fenrir fully healed running through the forest, he saw Quirell being killed, he saw the people of the wizarding world no longer gawking at his scar and finally he saw the house of Asena once more recognized as a house of Hogwarts.

Harry reached out to the mirror when he saw all of these images but instead of his hand stopping when it touched the glass the mirror went clear and showed a amber colored stone. Harry's hand went through the glass and he found himself holding what he could only assume was the Philosopher's stone.

"Look's like you found the Philosopher's Stone now hand it overr" came the voice of Proffessor Quirell.

Harry turned around and smirked "Hello Quirell or is it Lord Moldyshorts?"

"It's Voldemort you insolent boy" came a whispery voice.

"Moldyshorts Moldyshorts" Harry mocked.

"Kill him" Voldemort whispered to Quirell.

"Yes my lord" Quirell raised his wand and a green light came flying out of it.

Harry casually stepped to the side avoiding the curse and yawned "is that all?"

Quirell growled in anger and sent more and more curses at the young boy. Harry casually dodged all of them.

"So tell me Potter" Quirell said sending everal ropes flying to the boy "how is it you look like a werewolf? Failed animagus transformation?"

"that's for me to know and you to find out" Harry drew his sword and cut the ropes in half. "Catch" Harry yelled as he threw the Philosopher's Stone at quirell.

"Catch it" Voldemort whispered. Quirell leaped for the stone and was just able to catch it before it crashed to the ground. Before Quirell could move Harry had rushed forward and punched him in the face sending the wizard flying and causing the stone to fall to the floor and shatter.

"Tut tut you are very clumsy Quireel aren't you" Harry mocked.

Quirrel pulled himself to his feet and the turban on his head fell off. Harry was surprised at what he saw sticking out of the back of Quirell's head was a snake like face that could only have been Voldemort.

"QUIRREL YOU FOOL KILL HIM ALREADY" Voldemort yelled in anger when he saw the stone was destroyed.

Quirell cast a spell at the mirror causing it to shatter. With a wave of his wand all of the pieces of glass flew towards Harry. Harry was not able to dodge in time and found himself cut to pieces by the glass. Panting and half dead Harry weakly waved his sword at Quirell completley missing the man but some of Harry's blood went flying and when this touched Quirell the possessed professor started to melt where it touched.

Before Quirell could stop him Harry weakly stumbled forward and knocked the proffessor over. "STOP" Quirell screamed in fear as Harry grabbed Quirell's face with his blood soaked hands and the evil wizard melted into nothing.

Harry et out a silent cheer before falling over into unconsciousness.

_"Sorry...Fenrir...I'm...Dead" _he sent to the wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi ive gotten bored of this story so I wont be updating anytime in the forseeable future if you wish to continue it then go ahead :D


End file.
